<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelry's Reveal by Vixvox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528645">Revelry's Reveal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox'>Vixvox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pandaren and Kul-Tiran spend some drunken quality time together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelry's Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zou’s instincts told him to grab his knife, but his paws reached for her hips instead.</p><p>It was only a moment since she threw him hard upon the table. His back crashed with a loud thud sending silverware and mugs teetering and spilling off the edge. Before he could roll off the table or launch himself back at her, Zou was pinned by the weight of the woman as she lowered her ass upon his thighs. </p><p>As she leaned forward and pressed her chest against his, his eyes could best take in her features. The woman had a ruddy coloring to her skin with dark hair that brushed freely against his face. Her lips were curled in a shark-like smile, all teeth and hunger. Her eyes had a heat that could melt steel hidden behind lashes that whispered “Come hither” and screamed “Obey”. He resisted the captain’s command with every fiber of his being, but caught himself listening with rapt attention as she spoke.</p><p>“What did you say?” Helix said.</p><p>She seized hold of one of his wrists and slammed it down above the Pandaren’s head. The black-white furred bear stared back in defiance sending a thrill up and down her spine. Many men quaked and wavered when she entered a room, likely afraid of being backhanded or shaken by her bellowing voice. But Zou was different.</p><p>Ever since they met on that beach months ago, Zou had always looked impassive, unimpressed, and challenging. She almost smiled when she noticed his free hand coming to rest on her hip and hissed with something feral and wanting as he closed his claws over her curves. It was that defiance and courage that made her listen as he answered her.</p><p>“I’m sure you heard me just fine, captain.” Zou said.</p><p>He bucked his hips and slammed his lap into the other woman’s Despite the weight and strength on her side, the brush of hard muscles against her soft thighs jostled her. She loosened her grip around his wrist, as a sudden need to tiptoe fingers down his chest sprang to mind. She might have given him one of her rare warm grins, but Zou noticed the gestures and took advantage.</p><p>He rolled to the side with a twist and grunt, that sent her rolling atop her back. He scrambled to get on top and planted his knees between her thighs. She slapped her palms upon his chest. He grabbed her hands and held them still, then spread his knees outward to part her thighs, leaving them in a pose that looked lewd from across the room. </p><p>They stared at each other. Their chests rose and fell with heavy breaths. She broke the silence.</p><p>“Aye, I did.” She said. “But do you have the guts to say it again?”</p><p>She broke free of Zou’s grip and slapped her palms down upon the pandaren’s shoulder. A fierce tug jerked him closer until his nose just barely brushed across her own. She took in a scent of the assassin and smiled catching the aroma of ale and cologne that blended Zou before and after sailing with her crew. </p><p>She smiled and rolled her shoulders as their eyes met and locked. The hard rough sewn table scratched her back as she grounded against his weight. When Zou’s hands moved, she had the most wicked smile cross her lips.</p><p>Zou’s palms slipped beneath Helix to grab hold of her ass. He growled as he squeezed her and shut his eyes. It felt like he was mapping unknown lands as he molded and kneaded at every possible detail. The valleys and mountains that made up her body were his to discover, from every dew dropped expanse to every ale soaked peak. </p><p>He opened his eyes again and found his palms resting upon her shirt. It was a simple bit of cloth that covered her skin, tucked neatly into the hem of her trousers. Zou might have complimented the material or design on another day. But on that day it was getting in the way.</p><p>Eager claws hooked at the fabric and jerked it up and up and up. Inches of shirt were tugged out from beneath her trousers until Zou’s observant eyes caught sight of the woman’s flesh. He lowered his mouth and bit down on the hem of the garment, leaving his hands free to duck beneath and press down on her now bared flesh. He slid his paws upward, growling with increasingly impatient need, until he cupped her mounds in his paws and kneaded them in fast tight circles.</p><p>She watched his thirsting eyes during the exchange and smirked when he finally spoke.</p><p>“Why tell, when I could show?” Zou said.</p><p>“Good answer.” Helix said. “Always preferred doin’ to sayin’.”</p><p>Helix slapped her palms on the big bear’s chest. He resembled many pandaren in having a large fluffy looking body. But she had always suspected that there was more to the man than seen by his normally immaculate suits and coats. </p><p>She slipped her fingers between the spaces between buttons Her fingers slipped between the spaces between buttons and jerked hard to force them open. She dove her hands down to brush through his fur, as buttons flew and scattered across her chest and face. Fingertips and palms cupped along softer thicker flesh hidden beneath illustrious soft fur. The scent of cologne hovered just over his own natural musk. Her fingers found the hidden rock hard muscles in his arms, chest, and along side his ribs.</p><p>The Kul Tiran smirked. She threw a hand out to grasp the back of the pandaren’s neck. Her fingers tightened until she was in control of where he looked.</p><p>He could have easily fought back or resisted, but they were both well past the point of games. It no longer mattered who was on top or who was in control. As far as they were concerned, this was a long time coming.</p><p>Their faces drew closer. Their breaths mingled into one. Hands reached for each other to clasp and hold. Lips neared maw for a drunken kiss.</p><p>“Ahem,” said a nearby forsaken.</p><p>The sharp distraction snapped Helix and Zou from their passion. They blinked and turned their attention to the side noticing Mortimer, the sole forsaken on Helix’s crew. </p><p>Of the men and women that served Captain Gales, Mortimer was always a stick in the mud. He sighed and rolled his eyes at Helix’s cruder jokes and was especially quick to snap her and Zou out of their frequent flirtations during the long voyages abroad.</p><p>Zou sighed. “What is it now, Mortimer?”</p><p>Helix stared him down as if daring him to say something she wouldn’t like.</p><p>Mortimer clasped his boney palms together and offered a warm smile, or at least as warm as he could manage.</p><p>“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I thought you might want to know about the Port I ordered. I thought you and Zou would enjoy a drink while quenching your thirsts, so I have it waiting in a room upstairs.”</p><p>Zou and Helix laughed. It was such an obvious ploy to get them to clear out of the main part of the bar. But the promise of port and privacy interrupted their lusts just enough for reason to take over.</p><p>Helix shoved Zou off of her and said, “Let’s get to the room then. We can be louder up thar anyway.”</p><p>Zou agreed as he took Helix’s hand and pulled her off the table and onto her feet. As the pair turned towards the stair above there was a chorus of “Awwww” as the rest of the crew watched their free show walk away. As captain and assassin entered the stair well, they heard a Mortimer hiss as one crewman swatted the back of his head.</p><p>Helix turned to Zou and said “No port, no Mort. Agreed?”</p><p>Zou laughed as he lowered a hand to cup his captain’s ass. “Agreed, but tossing him down a well will wait.”</p><p>She nodded in agreement as her own hands tiptoed down his chest and past his belt. She cupped the bulge that she caused and hissed in approval. “Not too big, not too small. This be the kind I like.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>